Naruto vs goku: mass desruction
by joeysatoshi
Summary: When worlds colide, naruto and goku will have the greatest fight the village of the leaves will ever witness.


Joshua Isaac

July 5th, 2006

10:45 am

The konohagakure erupted in gossip, as today was the veil danme festival of the leaves. "Naruto Uzumaki will be facing Goku, the greatest fighter in the galaxy!" Sakura Haruno said with excitement. "Hopefully… Naruto wont get his $$ kicked." Kakashi Hatake said with a worried tone in his voice. Why wouldn't a sensei worry about his students? Naruto was although his worst student, he held more priority to becoming the next hokage than Sasuke Uchina, Kashki's best student. What also made him a strong fighter was that he held the nine tailed fox demon within him.

"The way he talked to Goku, I hope he beats the Sh! t out of Naruto!" Sasuke said with a snarl in his voice. Naruto and Sasuke were never great friends.

"Goku might kill him." Sakura said with a worried tone in her voice

"I hope he deep fries naruto's $$!" Sasuke said with pride

10: 59 am

The gates opened as people entered the stadium. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the 2nd row of seats.

"Hope we can see enough of the action from here" Sasuke said with glee, which was extremely rare

"I just hope rock lee Gets here on time." Sakura said energetically

"Here I am" rock lee called. He sat next to Sakura. Rock lee used to be a great _genin fighter_. It was until after the fight with Gaara that rock lee could never fight again like the louchast style.

10:59 am

Locker room

Kakashi walked in to find Naruto preparing himself for the greatest battle he would have in his young career.

"How are you feeling?" kakashi asked his student

"Ready to kick that monkey hybrids $$ back to space!" Naruto said in determination.

"Don't get too confident." Kakashi said in a weary voice. It was Naruto's confidence in which earned him his most defeats. Luckily, Naruto was a quick learner….. Today.

"Thank you kakashi sir." Naruto politely added as he stood up. He was ready.

On the other side of the locker room, probably 50 ft to be exact, Goku was preparing for … what he thought to be… another challenge that was in the way.

"I hope he doesn't break too easily," Goku said with an almost calm voice. He wasn't the one you can get angry.

"Kick his butt dad." Gohan said with eagerness.

"Hopefully, I don't have to go ss3 on him." Goku sighed as he walked out

11:00 am

Stadium

The battle was about to begin. Each contestant was ready to kick each other's butt. Goku was on the other side, stretching his arms while naruto ate a bowl of ramen to give him strength. He tossed the bowl over his shoulder. He was ready.

"On the count of 3, each contestant will bow and the fight shall begin." The Hokage said grimly.

1….2…..3…. GO!

11:01 am

Stadium (round 1)

Goku bowed to naruto and naruto did the same. The battle was about to begin.

"Kamehamaha!" Goku yelled as he threw a wave of powerful energy.

"b$td!" naruto yelled as he ran up the stadium wall, avoiding the blast. He spun around and was preparing for an aerial round house kick in goku's face. Goku Parried and grabbed naruto's foot with his left hand and was about to punch naruto in the face. Naruto bent his back and dodged the punch. He raised his free foot and tried to ghetto stomp goku in the stomache.Goku, unprepared for the blow. Took the blow. He let go of naruto. Naruto flipped him self, back flipped into the air, and threw about 20 dozen kunai knifes at goku. Goku, Recovered by now, saw the knives and back flipped about 5 times and dodged the deadly projectiles. He did an Instant transmission behind naruto and punted him up. Naruto predicted by now that goku would do a kamehamaha wave at narutos back. He made the sign of an ancient art. "Art of the doppelganger!" Naruto cried. Goku, taken be surprise, was attacked by naruto's Doppelgangers. "Nice to see your back goku!" Naruto said smugly. He Grabbed a Pipe with a flag on it and flipped back wards. "The duplicates Where Not going to let go And Naruto will have a clear shot!" Goku thought to him self angrily "Not If I go super sayian!"

Goku Concentrated and a force of energy field surrounded him. The shock wave sent the duplicates flying and gave Goku a chance of counter attack. He did another Instant transmission in Naruto's face and punched him. Blood flew out of Naruto's Nose. Goku Did another transmission and prepared for a kamehamaha!

"Kamehamaha!" Goku yelled.

The waves of energy hit naruto hard and he slammed into the ground.

"Maybe I over did it." Goku thought. Then he saw naruto's torn up jacket. Naruto was still alive. "Time to finish this." goku thought.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku said as the waves hit the target but Goku knew It wasn't naruto! As the waves hit what he thought was naruto, it was just a bunshin dummy with the word "Jck$$" on it. Before Goku could turn around, naruto was ready to attack. "Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he nailed goku on the back with the spiraling ball of charka. Goku was hit harder than freiza ever threw at him. Harder than dr. gero. Goku was sent slamming to the ground. His back had medium sized crack of blood trinkling through. He coughed up blood in pain. "That's what you get you dumb$$!" Naruto called out. His arm was bleeding pretty badly and he had a cut in his face that ran deep. Naruto grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Come on, want some more $$ kicking!" naruto called out. "the only one who's going to get his $$ kicked is YOU!" Goku said very irritated.

"END OF ROUND 1!" The hokage said. The people emptied out of the stadium for snacks. Naruto and Goku went in the locker room.

12:45 pm

Locker room

Naruto went in and added some salve to his wounds. He grabbed another coat from his locker and placed his torn up one in the locker. The salve and herbs would help recover his blood and charka. Goku was a hard opponent. He needed a strategy.

"This might help you." Kakashi added. He threw naruto a scroll. Naruto caught it in his right hand. "Kubuyuki demon phantasms?" Naruto asked his mentor.

"this technique can be used to control the nine tailed demon fox within you for 30 minutes. It's an ace in the hole. Use it when goku is going ss2. Believe me." Kakashi added. "thank you ." naruto said to his mentor " And I have a plan.

Goku on the other hand was ready for battle. Those ginyu beans are useful when you have wounds. "he's tough that naruto." Goku said as he headed out.

12: 51 pm

Stadium (round 2)

The contestants needed no ways to test each others weaknesses. They knew them already. They just wanted to kick the duck sh!t out of each other. "ROUND 2 BEGINS NOW!" The hokage said with a roar. The people wanted a show. Naruto will give them one.

"on Guard goku." Naruto said in confidence, "gimme your best shot."

"ALRIGHT THEN" Goku said as he changed to ss1. He did an instant transmission and tried to sock naruto's face in. Naruto dodged the fist and tried to land a punishing kick in Goku's stomach. Goku grabbed naruto's foot and threw him across the stadium. "Wrong move monkey man!" naruto said with a snarl. Goku turned around to see naruto making the sign of the tiger. "SH!T! SH!T!" Goku fell for a bunshin trap.

**"Sennen Goroshi" Naruto yelled as he shoved a kunai knife up Goku's rectum. **

**"GAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAGAAGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Goku was attacked by the one thousand years of death with a kunai knife.

"Naruto just performed the super powerful $$ poke." Said sakura in a sickening voice.

"THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A B! TCH" Goku yelled in rage, still in pain. Goku's energy level increased until he was ss2. He went Behind naruto." SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled as he blasted naruto with a field of energy. "Plan is all falling to place." As naruto's shoulder exploded with blood. Naruto swiped his finger with blood. Took the scroll and stabbed it with a kunai knife. It would take goku to recharge, giving naruto time for the summoning. "KUBUYUKI NO SAN PHANTISUMS." Naruto performed it perfectly. Energy of red, flaming tails came from the ground. Naruto's eyes became red, and his shoulder healed with lightning speed. He acquired the power to control the nine tailed demon fox. He would have no further need of the scroll as the effect would remain with him. He could transform and use this ability and control the demon at any time.

"Pretty smart, but It wont be enough!" Said goku as he sent of another kamehameha wave at naruto. Naruto just stood there as the wave's splashed over his body as if it was harmless.

"BULLSHT!" Goku said surprised. Naruto ran at goku and did a perfect reverse round house. Goku dodged, but got nailed in the face. Blood came out of his fore head. Goku spun around and did a spinning uppercut in naruto's stomach.

Naruto grunted and did another hand sign. "**Bunshin Taiatari" naruto called. A bunshin dived at goku's head and smashed him with charka. Goku, forgetting the blood coming from his neck, blasted naruto's face with a small kamehameha. Naruto skidded across the stadium. And ran at goku to retaliate. Blood came from naruto's face, but he didn't care. The demon's healing ability would heal it. Naruto prepared for a **Rasengan while goku prepared for yet another kamehameha wave. "RASENGAN" Naruto called out as goku yelled" SUPER KAMEHAMEHA WAVE." Naruto was sent flying across the stadium while goku's chest exploded with blood. The rasengan burned the flesh off of goku's flesh while Naruto's skin was full of2nd degree burns. But as usual, Naruto's flesh began to return to normal.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I WILL RIGHT MORE SOON. REWIEW IT.


End file.
